Shazam's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Black Adam Shazam: Black Adam. Black Adam: Captain Thunder. Shazam: I'll show you why the Wizard bestowed his powers to me. ---- Black Adam: I heard you betrayed Lex Luthor. Shazam: He was trying to use me for his crimes. Black Adam: Avenging a friend's death is not a crime. VS. Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) Shazam: '''We could have a date some time. ' '''Black Widow:' Winter Soldier and Hawkeye are more of my type,Billy Batson. Shazam: They don't call you Black Widow for nothing. VS. Captain Atom Shazam: There is something we have in common. Captain Atom: And what do we have in common,Billy Batson? Shazam: We both defeated Superman. VS. Captain Marvel Captain Marvel: I heard they used to call you Captain Marvel. Shazam: That's right there. Captain Marvel: Good thing this name has a rightful owner now. VS. Firestar Shazam: We could have a date some time. Firestar: Spider-Man is more of my kind. Shazam: You are breaking my heart,FIrestar. VS. Hawkman Hawkman: Let's consider this a friendly match. Shazam: OK. Let's go. Hawkman: That's how I like it. ---- Shazam: Good thing Batman wanted us in the Justice League. Hawkman: He recognized what we can provide,Billy. Shazam: I see... VS. Iron Man Iron Man: Captain Marvel? Shazam: They used to call me like this. Iron Man: Good thing Carol has received this name honestly. VS. Lightning Lad Lightning Lad: I heard you posses the lightnings of Zeus. Shazam: '''That's right. Cool. Isn't it? '''Lightning Lad: Does the Justice League know you're just a kid? VS. Major Force Major Force: We have unfinished business,traitor. Shazam: Slade was a criminal. Just like you. Major Force: He was one of Luthor's best friends. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: Ready,Billy Batson? Shazam: I'm always ready,Dick Grayson. Nightwing: OK. Let's get started. VS. Red Arrow Shazam: Is this a mage's trick? Red Arrow: No. I just came from another Earth. Shazam: Thanks for explaining. VS. Spider-Man Shazam: I don't believe I'm fighting Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Amazing Spider-Man for you,Billy Batson. Shazam: I have the powers of six gods,Peter Parker. VS. Supergirl Shazam: I have fought your cousin once. Supergirl: And...? Shazam: Guess what. I defeated him. ---- Supergirl: Kal was beaten by a child? Seriously? Shazam: Seriously. Supergirl: You gotta be kidding. VS. Superman Shazam: Ready for another round,Superman? Superman: You won't defeat me this time,Billy. Shazam: Don't call me Billy. ---- Superman: Another fight between us,Billy? Shazam: And I'm going to win...Again. Superman: Don't flatter yourself. ---- Shazam: Are you giving me a welcoming party or what? Superman: This is a warm-up,Billy Shazam: Well,I guess I'll pass this hero test. VS. The Atom The Atom: This belt was projected by Ray Palmer. Shazam: And these powers belong to six greek gods. The Atom: Good point,Billy Batson. VS. Wolverine Wolverine: A kid is planning to take me on? Shazam: This child has the power of six gods in a human body. Wolverine: But I am the best on what I do. VS. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman: Superman was defeated by a child? Shazam: The only reason why Batman recruited me. Wonder Woman: I thought it was because you would be useful. ---- Shazam: It's been a long time,Diana. Wonder Woman: The same goes to you,Billy. Shazam: You missed me,huh? ---- Wonder Woman: Let's start with a warm-up. Shazam: Never thought you would need it,Diana. Wonder Woman: The warm-up is to you. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Crossovers